


lu y nadia

by thisdesksetwantstofly



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdesksetwantstofly/pseuds/thisdesksetwantstofly
Summary: me molesta q no hay más fanfic en español de un programa español. también los escritores de élite actúan como si no existen las lesbianas. entonces aquí estoy con un cuentito de lu y nadia, nuestras novias favoritas.
Relationships: Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Nadia Shana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	lu y nadia

**Author's Note:**

> crecí con el español, pero todavía no es mi primer idioma. lo siento si hago errores, y si algún hispanohablante nativo quiere ayudarme (pq quiero escribir más en español en general, y necesito un proofreader), me puede mensajear en tumblr a carryonwaywardhijo :)

—cari, ¿qué llevas ahora?— lucrecia le preguntó a su novia, quien llevó su uniforme de las encinas. —vamos a cenar, ¿no?

nadia le dió una sonrisa triste. —ninguna razón. 

lu levantó sus cejas grandes y en estilo perfecto en una manera de incredulidad. ella se veía inmaculado y de postín, como si ella todavía era rica. este pensamiento le hizo a nadia fruncir el ceño.

—pues, es que me siento un poco triste. 

—¿y por qué?— preguntó lu. ella movió para poner sus brazos alrededor de nadia.

nadia suspiró. —pienso que extrañe un poquito a las encinas.

lu rió. —¿enserio, cariño? ¿después de todo de lo que pasó?

—claro. bueno, extraño a mi hermano y amigos. ¿tú no?

lu pensó. —pues, extraño a mis compañeros y mi vida. pero al mismo tiempo, tú y yo peleamos por este futuro todo el tiempo, y ahora lo tenemos. si estoy contigo, mi amor, y si estoy realizando mis metas, pienso que todo estará bien.

nadia sonrió otra vez, pero una sonrisa esforzada.

la otra se dió vuelta —vale. podemos visitar, si quieres.


End file.
